


The Rut

by Pete407



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Big Balls, Bondage, Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Forced Breeding, Forced Knotting, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Rut, ball busting, sex crazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pete407/pseuds/Pete407
Summary: When a nation goes into Rut, his mind in consumed with lust and breeding. Unfortunately for America, Russia is there to witness his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You're free to make a sequel or your own verison of this story. You have my permission.

It had been half past six when Anne got home from work. Any other day she would've stayed up and done more work but today she felt famished. It was better to just eat a small meal, watch some TV and probably go to bed early. Sometimes simple things like that made her day better and it was the only time she could relax. After getting into more comfortable clothes she heard a loud knock at the door. Something too loud and frantic to be considered friendly. She paused for a moment, wondering if she heard what she thought. It could've been the next door neighbor. Immediately though the second knocking followed and the loud knocking shock her. It was like a body was being thrown against her door.

"Who-" she stammered until she heard the reply.

"ANNE."

"Alfred?" She said, no longer frightened.

She ran to the door scared. She had just seen Alfred yesterday when they went out for lunch. It had only started to become something serious now but she still stopped short in ever calling him her boyfriend. She found him amazingly attractive, but also too mysterious. She never why, but something in the back of her mind always felt like he was keeping something important from her.

But Al was such a great guy. He never seemed like the type to lie or keep secrets from her. His groofy grin and positive outlook on life only admired him. But now that voice was rough and stern. He wanted in.

She quickly opened the door and then saw him. He had both hands on either doorway, the intensity in his hands showing her that he was gripping it hard. His feet were planted very firmly on the ground and he had his head down low, panting slowly. He looked exhausted.

"Alfred? What happened?"

She only saw slightly how he gripped the doorway harder. His panting seemed to be restricted, like he was trying as hard as he could to keep it a steady pace. His eyes were on her and...jesus his eyes...

The usual blue as sky eyes had turned a menacing black. They seemed to be starting straight into her and this look frightened her. She stepped back with her hand to her lips. It was only when she stepped more and more away from him that she saw a clear and angry tent in his pants.

She could've stop a gasp from escaping her mouth. Suddenly Alfred moved forward. He panted harder and then gripped her shoulders. She screamed in pain as his grip was unbearable. His strength was something she never felt before, never experienced. He was always so gentle with her, only ever feeling the pads of his fingers. He ripped her shirt off with no effort and she stood there speechless. Then he forced her around and onto her knees. She screamed.

"No! Stop Alfred!"

And then she felt a hand roughly pull off her pants, followed by her panties.

Oh no...oh no, oh no, why? Why was he doing this? What had happened to him? This could not be the same sweet Alfred she had known before, the one with the obnoxious but uplifting laugh. The one with a hero complex and wanting to keep her safe from anything bad. The one who the most All American boy she could've ever imagined...this could not be him...

She heard the loud sound of a belt being tossed aside and then a rip. She was on the floor, crying, only feeling him behind him. And then she felt something cold and big enter into her.

No...it was happening.

They had never had sex before. In all honestly, Alfred seemed so much like a goofball that she would've believed that he was a virgin. But now she knew that this man was not only strong but experienced. He grabbed her hands and keep them onto the ground.

And then he started to move. He had even entered all the way into her and he was already forcing his cock inside her. She heard him grunt above her and his head was now on top of her back.

He started to thrust hard and violently inside her. Has she been a virgin, it would've been much more painful. But it didn't matter because this was bad enough. Him, her Alfred...he was doing the unthinkable.

She kept crying and sobbing. But he took no notice of it. He seemed determined to finish his business. For about a minute he kept thrusting in and out of her and she could've sworn she could feel his cock expand inside of her. Getting so big and his balls kept hitting her over and over.

"ALFRED!" She screamed, trying to snap him out of it. She tried to look up and him and only saw him looking forward, his eyes now blank, like he had been taken over by something. Something obsessed with lust. This wasn't her Alfred...

Finally she felt a gush of liquid spill into her. Alfred had stopped moving. She could feel him trembling on top of her as he rode his orgasm. Her sobbing started to die down. It was no use anymore. He kept gushing into her until his last drop and then he could only feel him panting on top of her.

A rush of anger suddenly took Anne as she tried to bat him away.

"STOP!" she screamed. She flung herself upwards. Because he was exhausted he was thrown from her back but she felt something caught inside of her. She tried to pull away again, desperate to get his cock out of her but to her surprise he wouldn't separate.

"What?" She said. He was stuck in her! She tried to crawl away from him but he followed, his cock firmly implanted in her. No matter how hard she tried to separate his cock wouldn't come out. She could even feel the fat thing twitch inside of her. Suddenly she thought of a dog and what happened when they mated. But this was insane...he was a man. Why was he stuck in her? Alfred seemed to pay no attention. It was like he was just a shell. She them remembered the feeling of his cock and how it felt like it grew bigger in her. Just like a dog's...

She finally feel on the floor and cried. She cried and covered herself from him, embarrassed and her dignity stripped. She wanted him out! She wanted him gone! She never wanted to see him again.

It felt like ages until she felt his cock stared to deflate. She pulled again, this time successfully. She scrambled to her bed, frightened of what was to come next. But when she looked up, she saw hi carefully get up, straighten his tie, and then open the door to walk out.


	2. 2

America walked out of Anne's apartment to raise his hand firmly up to pick up a cab. It was almost as if his body was the one controlling what he was to do.

A cab came to the curb of the road and America got in quickly.

"Where to?" The man asked.

"The UN building," he said in a raspy voice. An anger suddenly filled him as the man seemed to take his sweet time in switching into the other lane.

Already America felt his erection start to spring higher. Something he couldn't control. He gripped the side of the chair stronger, his nails digging into leather. He panted again and tried to control himself. There seemed to be a quick flash in his mind of Anne. Not the body, but Anne the person. The person he loved and admired. The person whose smile was like the sun and touch comforting and warm. The Anne he had taken to ballgames and movies with, who looked at him as a person. Never a country. And there was a fast thought in his head that he had ruined that. He had destroyed their whole relationship. But only for a second, but his body was now in control.

Honestly, Anne was not the first he did. There had been six others girls he had found through out the day.

In the morning it was hard to contain his rut, but by twelve it had consumed him. He felt his balls expand terribly with his children, ready to be planted inside a woman. It had grown so swollen that for most of the day he sat with his legs spread so far apart. He first tried to masturbate, but something in his throat seemed to growl in him. He didn't want to cum. He didn't want to orgasm. He wanted to impregnate women. He wanted to make babies. He had to make babies...

This one through swarmed though his mind whenever he shook with orgasm.

With the first girl who was in alleyway, he had raped her but something odd came over him. After he had rested and his knot deflated, he sniffed her pussy. The smell...he knew she was pregnant then.

He did it with the second too, but then realized that that was what the knot was for. To ensure his seed had gotten into her. So he took the other women and implanted his seed in them. It was the best orgasm he had ever had in his life. And the night wasn't over.

Almost at the building, America groaned in pain. His balls were filling up again. He could already feel precum dripping from his cock, making his pants wet.

He must've groaned too loud for the man looked in his rearview mirror.

"Hey buddy, you alright?"

America didn't answer, only gritted his teeth. He needed to mate now. His balls felt like they were about to burst.

"Stop the car!" He yelled.

"What?" the man said.

"STOP IT!"

Instantly the man put his foot to the brake. America opened the door, almost pulling it off the car, and ran out. It was faster on foot.


	3. 3

England wiped his brow. It was getting to be a long night and the UN meeting with Russia and his neighbors was beginning to become a bust. The man wouldn't budge from anything. He was as stubborn as a mule and it didn't help this his son was America. France had been there as well, but it was clear the wimp of a nation would be no help.

Taking a break, he was about to call it quits. It was just too much and the opposing war seemed to be coming.

QUICK AUTHORS NOTE: This story takes place after WWII

Suddenly there was a loud scream. Some sobbing. And then some muffling voices. It was something the building was new to and a building dedicated to peace seemed only seemed laughable.

England ran down the hall, thinking he heard it behind a door. And then he heard some more sobbing.

"Hello?" He yelled. "What's wrong!? Where are you!"

The voice didn't answer, but the cries continued. He ran towards them, frightened now as to who it could be until he came to the door that sounded like where the cries came from.

He opened it ran in, his eyes scanning the room and preparing for anything horrible. And it was. It was a man on top of a woman, thrusting into her. England only saw their behinds, but couldn't take his eyes away from the massive red balls hitting her again and again as he raped her. Then he remembered who the cried belonged to. Janice, the new secretary for the building.

Janice, a beautiful proud woman. Being horrible taken advantage of. England's heart stopped in agony, and he was almost frozen in place. And then his mind took over, commanding him to move. He ran over to the man, determined to pull him off, put the man suddenly lifted up a leg, almost like a dog getting ready to piss, and kicked him to the side. It was like a mule hitting him. The strength knocking the wind out of him. He head swam and he tried to focus.

First he saw a head of blonde hair. And then a pair of glasses. It looked like America, but England still felt stunned by the kick, it couldn't be him. He leaned his back against the wall, and shook his head, trying to get his mind together.

And then it was like he was seeing the person for the first time. It...it was America. America, his colony, his son...he was raping her!

England gasped and screamed his name, but America took little notice. He was thrusting into her and his head laid on top of her back, like a dog would do when they mated. He eyes, which seemed blank and in a trance, looked forward, not seeing anything or anymore. Just feeling and moving.

"AMERICA!" England screamed. He walked over to him and kicked him on the side, trying not to hurt Janice, but he took no noticed and just thrusted more and more. England pulled on his shirt, but America had a tight grip on her. He wasn't letting go.

"AMERICA, YOU GIT, GET OFF HER!"

He ran to face in front of America, who face was blank and still resting on her back and yelled again.

"STOP THIS!"

Again, the yank took no notice. Out of sheer anger, England brought his hand back and slapped him across the face. But to his utter shock and horror America took no notice, even when there was a red mark across his left cheek. He kept thrusting and thrusting, angrily gripping her tighter and tighter. Those eyes...those eyes...and then a dark snarl in England's direction. Something so animal and threatening.

Something seemed to click in England's brain then and there.

"No...oh...no...Alfred..."

Nothing but the loud smacking of skin against skin now filled the room. America was humping so frantically it seemed like his life was dependent on it. Suddenly he stopped moving and trembled and England knew he was coming. He had never seen America in orgasm before. It was hard not to get aroused by such a sight, but England quickly batted the thought in his head quickly when he remembered the horrible situation. America finally became still and then panted on top of her and Janice yelled at him to get off.

"Don't!" England yelled. "You have to let him finish..."

"FUCK, help me!" she screamed. It pained his chest to see her. But he could do nothing. America had knotte her and it would take a long time until he could be pulled apart.

"What happened?"

England turned around to see France standing there, his mouth agape in horror.

"Janice, help her!"

He ran towards her but England stopped him.

"France, no!"

"Let me go!"

"Alfred's in rut!" England confessed.

France immediately stopped struggling and looked from England to America. America, who acted as though no one was here. America, who gripped her tighter to ensure she would be pregnant. America, whose human side was no longer in control.

"We have to do something.." France uttered.


	4. 4

England and France had no choice but to sit and wait, pain spearing their hearts as they heard Janice's cries.

"I can't take this!" France uttered. He couldn't bear to hear her screams of torture as they watched.

"Nothing can get him out of this..." England said.

"It's not impossible...the same thing has happened to us! We can control it..."

"But America..." England said, looking at the scene before him. America still gripping her, his thighs tight around her body and hugging her close to his chest, never letting her go until his cock deflated. It was weirder to see him in this state. He no longer looked out of control but calm. As if knowing he had to wait and be patient. It was as though he didn't even see the other two or hear Janice's yells.

"His eyes...there was something...about his eyes. Like he's not even in control...and he's still so strong."

"He's a young nation," France said. "He's probably never been in rut."

"He has," England said. "Before the revolution...when he population was growing more and more. But even then...it was nothing compared to...this..."

Suddenly, to England and France's surprise, America lifted his head off of Janice's back and moved backwards. His cock slipped out of with surprising ease, still soaked with his own juices. For only a moment, his penis flopped down limp. Janice jumped and ran towards the door, trying to get away from him as far as possible. France tried to dash for her, but England stopped him. She would tell the police no matter what, and it wasn't fair to try to stop her.

She opened the door and run into the hallway to only vbump into a woman.

"What? We've been hearing screaming!" The woman said, but Janice paid no notice. She ran out of the building.

"America.." England walked towards him, cautious of what to do next.

"What happened?" came a suddenly voice behind him.

England and France turned around to see Ukraine walking in, confused and surprised to see America on all fours on the ground, his cock erect and dripping.

"What...?"

"Ukraine! GET OUT OF HERE!" England screamed. Ukraine only looked at him in confusion, trying to decide what to do.

But like a bolt of lighting America already was on his legs, running towards her. She could only gasp, shocked in place as he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the floor.

"AMERICA, NO!" England yelled. He and France ran and gripped both of America's arms, trying to drag him away from her, but he was too strong. He threw both of them into the air, crashing into walls and away from him as he forced Ukraine onto her knees.

"BROTHER!" she screamed, struggling to get him off of her. Instantly fear gripped her. He was going to kill her, wasn't he?

America pulled down her pants, growling with impatience and then his cock make impact with her bum. She screamed as she felt a cold wetness enter into her. America was? No...he wouldn't do such a thing...

And then a loud crash as England and France looked back. Russia was there, standing in the doorway, his mouth open. His eyes widened with horror and anger.

Without saying a word, he bolted towards the two, fleeing towards the cries of his sister.

"NO!" England screamed, knowing Russia would kill America then and there. He and France ran again and tried to pull him back, but he was like a tank. He pushed past the two, and then grabbed America's collar, pulling him upwards. He was so ready and so happy to break every bone in the American's body. He would massacre him for ever laying hands on her. No one screwed with Rus-

BAM!

America punched Russia squarely in the jaw which sent him falling on the floor. Both the other nations gasped in surprise. It was almost as if Russia weighed nothing. Russia, in a fit of rage and confusion, got up again only for America this time to take him and lift him off the floor and crush his skull into the wall. So much was the force that it left a huge dent in it, almost leaving Russia unconscious.

England and France could only look in horror. Young, naive, harmless America had just beaten Russia?

As fast as he had hurt him, America ran to Ukraine as she screamed, trying to crawl away from him. But he was on her too fast and forced her onto her belly. He wasted no time thrusting into her again, but aiming for the right position as he didn't grip her yet.

"FUCKING!" Russia screamed. But France and England were there, holding him back. Russia was no too weak to fight off both of them as frustration and anger filled his heart.

"Russia, you don't understand!" England yelled. "He's in rut!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! ILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN HIS BODY FOR TAKING MY SISTER! MY SISTER..."

He still tried to struggle but his head felt too dizzy. He was almost in hysterics. For a moment, as he struggled, he could only watch as America took his sister. He screamed and yelled, but his bones felt too weak and those other pussy nations were holding him down. He watched as America bit into Ukraine's back firmly to help keep her in place as lowered his head onto her back. He watched as his sister cried and sobbed as this monster took her, humping rough now, hurting her...

The one moment seemed to last forever. To be forced to watch America, as he eyes started blankly ahead, unaware but set on planting his seed in her. To catch only glimpses of his balls smacking into her and filling the room with those noises. It seemed to take America ages to get it over with. Then to his great horror he saw America's eyes roll to the back of his head and stop thrusting. He suddenly trembled and gripped his sister tighter in lock as Ukraine gave high pitched cries.

"It's too late..." England said. "He's already knotted..."

Russia could feel tears running down his face...his sister...his beloved sister...now was pregnant with his enemy. She would now be giving birth to his child...another horrible capitalist piglet...

"France, quick, we need some chairs or something! And rope!"

France got up and ran, along with England, knowing Russia would not harm America now.


	5. 5

The nations knew it would take around 15 minutes for America's knot to fade. In that time England France got to work, pulling chairs together and finding some rope in the building.

"What are you doing!?" He said. The only thing they should be doing is calling a hospital for his sister!

"There are more hours in the day," England said. "America's not going to stop, not until his balls are empty and the rut is over..."

"Then I'll fucking pop both his balls..." Russia snarled.

"I think we should take him out of her," France said. "He's still drunk from his orgasm. He won't fight back that easily."

England and France went to America who, again, seeming calm and relaxed, his head resting on her back from exhaustion. His grip was still strong on her as they tried to pull the two apart.

"Please, get him off me," Ukraine whimpered.

That was it. Russia stood up and walked towards them.

"He's still knotted!" England said, trying to stop him.

Not listening to him, Russia ran behind America and tried to pull him off of his sister. His sister screamed in pain and America seemed to let a low grunting sound and then a snarl.

"You're hurting her!" France yelled.

But Russia didn't care. He just wanted him out, away from his sister. To their surprise, America only growled, still trying to keep his arms on the ground and over her. Russia pulled on his hips, until finally his cock came out with a plop. Russia dropped him and ran to his sister as France and England ran to America before he could do any more damage.

Russia took her in his arms and cradled her, like he would an infant. Her face was tear stricken and he wished he would've never seen her like this. The purity of his sister was taken...

"I'll never let him touch you again!" He growled deeply. She continued to cry and look embarrassed. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Russia took her in his arms and went to the bathroom. She had to be attended to first. The American would get his soon. No mercy would be given to him...

Twenty minutes had gone by until Russia got her cleaned up. She cried on him and he called Belarus. When she arrived she was more than livid.

"I'll kill that bastard!"

"Da," Russia agreed. "But you need to look after her now. Take her to the hospital and make sure she is taken care of. I'll make sure the American doesn't escape."

Belarus grumbled, but still nodded and left in a car with her sister to the nearest hospital.

Russia now could put his attention back on the monster.

Russia ran into the building and towards the room where the cruel act had taken place. He pushed open the door and ran into something unexpected.

America looked like a bull stripped for breeding. His legs and wrist were tied against the leg of chairs as he forced on on all fours. His was naked and his chin rested on top of another chair. He was gasping and at first Russia was confused as to what was happening and more confused when he saw France kneeling in front of him. Suddenly he heard the yank moan and groan. It was a sound of agony, but of a different kind.

"What is happening?" Russia said.

England came out, wiping his forehead, looking like hell. He looked exhausted and almost embarrassed to tell him.

"We're milking him," he uttered, looking at the floor. He tried not to see his son in such a way.

"What?" Russia asked.

"Milking. We're pumping him in order to get his...well, pent up...seed out of him. He's a less danger to women if his needs are meet immediately."

Russia had never heard of a tactic like this before. Usually when he was in rut, it was clear what happened would happened. This seemed like a modern type of solution. Looking back at America almost made Russia laugh. To see the great American nation getting milked like a cow.

"Russia..."

Russia looked at England.

"Please stay here and watch him. You're the only one who has the chance of controlling him. I need to find Janice and settle that matter."

"What do I care if he goes out and impregnates as many women as he wants? The bastard already took my sister..."

"Russia, please...I know this has been awful...but we have to wait until tomorrow, when his rut is over..."

"What makes you think it will end tomorrow?"

"I don't," England signed. "But please, you have to help us. America will be punished. I'll see to it."

"Punished? You're his father. Don't flatter me with lies."

England just stared at Russia, almost giving him a defiant look. New from this nation. Then he left. Russia then heard a loud groan and looked over to France.

France was vigorously pumping America's red cock trying to empty him but they all knew it would be a long night. Russia snarled and looked away, sinking onto the floor.

After about an hour, America hadn't let up. France had taken a bucket to gather his seed with as to not make the floor anymore...messy. It was hard to drown out America's groans and soon Russia' curiosity got the better of him. He had never seen America naked before. Nor had ever seen his cock. It was an average thing. Not too impressive and surely smaller than his. But Russia couldn't keep his eyes of the American's balls. It was a sight to behold. Two round things the size of grapefruits. Russia didn't know if they were normally like that or if it was just the rut. But they were gorgeous. Russia almost couldn't be mad at him. The two things looked fit to burst. Every time France pumped him, his balls swung back and forth, making loud smacking sounds as they hit his own ass. America kept groaning and moaning.

After about an hour, he watched as France tried something different. He took something long and of rubber and inserted it into the American's ass. He then started to push it back and forth and then America grew wild. He threw his head up moaned louder and louder as his orgasm came closer. One hand lifted off the floor and he could see his whole body tremble and convulse out of pleasure. Finally his orgasm came violently and he threw his head back and bellowed like a stag did in mating. It was the loudest and most defiant scream of him yet. If anyone else had been in the building, they would have most likely heard it. Russia watched as spurt after spurts of cum burst out of his cock and into the bucket bellow.

Russia couldn't help but feel his own cock start to rise after witnessing that. So the American had never been penetrated before? After a while France had to grab another bucket since he had filled the other to the brim.

"Russia, could you take over please?" France said exhausted. The milking had taking it's toll on him. It was over well past nine and the American only panted for mere seconds, drool coming out of the side of his mouth, until his cock started to rise out of it's foreskin again.

Russia sneered and then stood up. He walked over to the two of them and walked behind America, now getting a better view of those gorgeous nuts full of his children. They had grown now a dark red, and it was clear they too had been hard at work. Russia then lifted his leg and slammed it right against America's balls. To his and France's surprise, this did nothing but give America another, perhaps the most intense yet, orgasm. He bellowed in shock loudly again and shot cum out of his cock like a hose, his body trembling and eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"I'll milk him until his balls are dried up plums," Russia said, and kicked his foot onto America's balls again, helping in the milking.


	6. 6

America awoke the next morning, naked and lying on a bed. A rush of exhausting came over him again and he was ready to hit his head to the pillow and fall back asleep. As he shut his eyes, quick images came to his head. Images of rut, sex, orgasm and...

America's eyes opened wildly.

Of Anne...of Janice...of Ukraine! Of all those innocent women he...

He jumped out of bed panting only to feel something between his legs come to life. He groaned in pleasure but quickly remembered the events that unfolded the previous night.

"America?"

He turned to see England, sitting on a chair, eyes full of concern.

"England!?" He gasped, and then quickly tried to cover himself. But then he remembered how when he was on top of Ukraine how England had witnessed everything. How England tried to pull him off of Janice and failed. How ever humiliating thing he did, England witnessed.

"England..." He panted, his breaths in pants again. He tried to rub his legs together to remove some pain but it was so embarrassing...England was here. With all his might, he stopped and tried to control himself.

"What...what..."

"You're in rut," England stated. "And by the looks of it you still look pretty horny. But...you're in control?"

"In control?" America gasped.

"Well, yesterday you seemed not quite there...I only saw some of you what you did, and you felt everything, didn't you?"

America moaned. It wasn't a good thing to remember just now. But god, getting on all fours and screwing Ukraine was...such great sex. He couldn't remember much of anything but the immense pleasure. It was like a force that controlled his body as his soul remained trapped.

"What's happening to me?" America uttered, now feeling his cock drip precum.

"You've been in rut before."

"Not like this!"

"Well, I heard recently your people are calling these the baby booming years…perhaps that has something to do with it. And….you and Russia are the only superpowers at the moment…"

America froze. Shit, Russia…he had impregnated his sister. And when Russia did nothing but try to defend her, he fought and defeated him, like no strength he ever had. As though England could hear his thoughts he said, "Animals are pretty vicious during their rut. And pretty violent."

"I'm not a fucking animal," America snarled.

"No, but you fucked like one," England retorted.

"England, what have I done?" He put his hands to his face. "I've raped innocent women! I've hurt them when they did nothing! I…raped Anne! Anne…."

He almost started to sob.

"America, what happened yesterday wasn't you. I've and many other nations have done the same thing you have. We have for centuries. It's something we can't control…"

"It doesn't make it right!" America yelled. "If I'm the world's superpower, I should be able to control it! I should be able to fight it!"

"No one can, and I don't think you should. We're forced to rut for a reason…"

America gulped. To make babies? But why? Was it just human nature to make more humans to ensure they wouldn't die out?

"France left earlier…"

"Oh shit, France!" America remembered. The gorgeous milking that had taken place. Being pumped for all he was worth and cumming buckets for hours on end. Never letting up and letting the French nation pump his cock as he willingly thrust into his hand. He had never been penetrated before and it was the best orgasm he ever had…even when Russia kicked him in the balls, forcing him to ejaculate. Forcing him to orgasm. And bellowing like a proud male stag, loud enough for all others to know he was the alpha.

"Ah!" America moaned. He was moving back and forth, unable to control it any longer. He removed his covers revealing the already erect and throbbing cock. He grabbed it and started to pump, thinking of Russia, of pussy, of dominating women. Of...

"Need to make...babies!" He said in a shrill voice.

He didn't care if England was looking anymore. He needed it out! His balls were so full as they rested on the bed, growing tighter and tighter.

America threw back his head and screamed as his seed shot upwards, making a very impressive height, and showering onto his bed sheets as his lower body trembled. It seemed to go longer than intended, for his orgasm was still with him even after a minute and he was still flowing babies.

Then he panted, hands on the bed, now realizing what he had done. He couldn't stop the tears from coming out of his eyes. It was so humiliating…

"America, I think it gets worse at night. You seem to be able to control it now, but we have to-"

"I can fucking control it!" America yelled. "I don't want you two helping me! I don't want you watching me!"

"America, if we're not here, what you did yesterday will surely happen again! I won't take that risk! Will you?"

America was wordless. No…he didn't want it to happen again. Not now, not ever.

"Don't worry, I don't have to be here to milk you. We can get someone to do it, a doctor or something else…"

America put his hands to his face. It was never going to end. He was bound to be humiliated because of this rut. Suddenly a strange thought came to his head.

"Where's…where's my…?"

"France took it. We're putting it in an American sperm bank. I don't feel it's made to go to waste."

For a moment the two stayed silent. It was hard to remember and comprehend all of this. He was now a father to around several women. Would they ever even let him see his babes?

"I have to find Anne," He got up, grabbing his pants to dress.

"America-"

"Don't worry, I'll come back before noon. I just have to explain!"

Before England got another word out, America rushed out of the door.


	7. 7

America got to Anne's apartment by 10. The whole way he was in a rush to get to her. To find her, to explain…

But as soon as he got to the door, he was at a lost as to what to do. If he knocked, would she think it was him? If he opened the door, would she be terrified? Without thinking of a better solution, America spoke.

"Anne?" It was barely a whisper. No reply came, so he tried the door. It was…unlocked. Almost like a miracle. He had to see her. Had to talk to her.

He stepped in and noticed quickly how cold it felt. Everything seemed too still for his liking and no sound was made. He walked in and then heard a woman gasp in the room. She must've heard his loud steps. He walked towards the bedroom. "Anne!" He yelled.

He ran to the room and found her against the bedframe, trembling, crying and in panic.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She cried.

"Anne…" he breathed. "Are you hurt?"

"FUCK OFF!" she screamed and threw a pillow at him. "OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"

"Anne please…"

"Why didn't you hear me beg?" She whimpered. He stopped in his tracks. "Why didn't you hear me beg and plead for mercy? Why didn't you hear me telling you to stop!"

It was as though his heart ripped in two. And the guilt washed over him. What he did. What his actions caused. He had to right to be in front of her. No right to even look at her. But still, he uttered, "I'm sorry…."

She still cried, looking away from him.

"Please, I'm….I'm sorry…."

"Get away!" She moaned. "I never want to see you again! Never!"

He stared at her, lost for words. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. He had ruined everything. He ruined her life. He didn't deserve her.

He lowered his head and left as fast as he could. He couldn't be near her. Not when his rut was still going and not when she had no more love to give him. He had ruined everything.


	8. 8

For a while his lust was overtaken by grief. Sadness overwhelmed his heart. He was a horrible person and not even fit to be a man. He would never be fit to be anyone. And he had done this to more women. He had taken all of their purities. It was sickening….

For about an hour he knew he had to be by himself. Some part of him was tempted to go to the police station. To turn himself in a do a least a life in jail. Do something. Bring justice for these women. It was all they ever deserved. Suddenly, his phone rang. If it had been England, he would've hung up. But instead, it said it was France. He opened the phone, instantly regretting that he too had seen him in rut.

"America," France breathed. "Are you…?"

"Please, save it….I can't talk about it right now, I just need to be left alone…"

"No, wait! America…have you seen Russia?"

"No."

There was a long pause at the other end. "America, after what…happened last night," America almost cringed, "I was tired….so tried. I laid you in bed when you were…done. And Russia was there. He….took your…."

France couldn't bring himself to say it out of embarrassment.

"What?" America yelled.

"He was supposed to bring it to the West Donny Sperm Bank that night…to get rid of it…but while I was there, they had not received it."

America instantly shut off his phone. He was done now. He didn't want anyone else involved in his affairs. Why they had even thought to hold onto the stuff…it wasn't right. It needed to be destroyed.

Next thing America knew he was in a taxi to Russia's place in Manhattan. A small house he lived in whenever he was made to stay in America. It wasn't the fanciest place, but it looked normal.

Rage only boiled in America, only to come with confusion. What was he to say to Russia? After he had…done that to his sister?

He knew though that emotions couldn't take control of him now. He got to the house, paid for the ride, and went to the door, banging on it and calling Russia's name. Determination fueled him, but when Russia opened the door America lost his voice. The emotions came back…

"Russia…"

"America."

There was a long awkward pause as Russia stared into the America's eyes. Wide and big like a puppy that had just gotten kicked. He had never seen America look scared of him before. It was something he would never forget, and something in which he relished in.

"Would you come in?" He asked. He opened the door wider. America hesitated, but when went through as Russia closed the door after him.

"Russia…"

"Da, that's my name…"

"Russia…" he didn't know where to start. But the basic was all he could give. "I'm….sorry…."

Russia didn't move a muscle.

"I'm sorry for what I did…to you…and to her….I'm sorry….I'm….I'm willing to pay for what I've done…"

"Da," Russia commented. "You shall…."

America gulped and looked at the floor, "I did…horrible things….she didn't deserve that…."

"America, I knew you are not here to shower me with apologies."

America felt his throat constrict. Now that Russia mentioned it, he didn't come to Russia just for that. All he thought about was himself…

"No, but Russia…I'm willing to do anything to fix this…"

"Da," Russia said again.

"I just wanted to know-"

"Where's your sperm?"

America froze at hearing it so bluntly.

"It was incredible," Russia walked to the couch, "You came gallons last night. It was something I had never seen. Those are some powerful balls you have."

America blushed and couldn't look directed in Russia's eyes. He had never had such conversations with Russia before...

"And I'm guessing their going to be full tonight?"

America then felt annoyed. That question was too personally, too...What was with the twenty questions?

"You're still in your rut?"

"Yes," America uttered. "It gets bad at night. So I have to know now before it happens. Please…"

Russia raised an eyebrow. Why was Russia becoming so odd? What was he going to do with him? It was then America knew it was not the right idea to be here.

"You have some very fertile sperm," Russia commented. "I injected it into some of my women last night. They're already pregnant."

America's eyes widened. His mouth almost fell open until anger over took him.

"What?"

"You see, the rut's main purpose is to conceive children. I remembered during my first rut that's all I thought about. Making as many babies as possible. And you certainly made a lot last night. Your balls seem to be made for such a business…"

Suddenly Russia stood, towering over America now.

"And your people's baby booming years surely aren't helping that..."

They both looked down to see a tent forming in America's pants. No, not again...not here, in front of Russia! America covered it quickly, walking backwards, still shocked at what he heard.

"Do you long for me to milk you?"

America gasped, anger now consuming him.

"Russia, you have no right-!"

Suddenly Russia grabbed America's neck, lifting him off the floor. America's gasped for air as Russia tightened his grip on his windpipe.

"Rights...huh? Rights? RIGHTS? AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!" He then threw him to the wall. America fell to the floor, his right shoulder in pain.

"You've impregnated her…were determined to do it…did it on purpose! You did it while I could only watch her struggle for mercy! And did you stop!?"

"Russia, please!" America uttered, but Russia had already taken out his pipe. He instantly brought it down on America's head, blood gushing out of it as America fell onto his back.

"You want to STILL mate? STILL make babies?" Russia asked, and it was then that America knew he was insane. He wouldn't stop. He brought the pipe down again and again onto America until a pool of blood formed around him. America's blood splattered in droplets around Russia's face as his breathing became more and more labored. He panted, bringing his pipe finally down…

"Da…then you shall be a father to all!"


	9. 9

America awoke to a thumping pain in his head. He knew he glasses were off as everything was too out of focus and blurry. His breaths came out too shallow and short and his whole body felt in pain.

It was dark where he was. And cold. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't naked. His hands were chained above him, while his feet just barely touched the ground. He shook his arms and legs, knowing he was only going to be in further danger but it was no use. The chains kept him trapped on there. He grunted in anger. Just yesterday he could kick the ruskie's ass. Now he was having a hard time just trying to break free from chains.

Then again, he was practically dead from what Russia did…

He suddenly heard loud footsteps coming towards him. He snarled in anger, knowing the presence and smell. The smell of vodka, too much for a normal human to consume.

He heard the sound of Russian, but still felt too dizzy too focus on it. It was then that he saw the tall figure coming towards him. He tensed himself up, ready to fling at him, but still remained trapped.

"Nice view," The Russian said.

"Russia…!" America breathed. The heavy sounds of clinking sounds could be heard, the sounds of desperate attempts to become free.

"Let me go!"

"You said you were willing to suffer for what you had done to my sister, so I took your offer…" Russia continued to look up and down at him. "And seeing France milking you last night brought a good plan in my head. You're a capitalist pig. So you know the phrase, business is business."

America struggled again and again. He thought about screaming but knew no one could hear him. He signed in anger.

"A life for another life. You'll be sentences for one whole life. And even then you'll still be young, where humans would've died. I am not a bad person, unlike you. I believe in mercy when it is due. So you will eventually be given it. But for now…" Russia leaned in close to America, face almost touching face.

He paused, looking as though he was studying the American's face.

"You're so beautiful…."

America's heart stopped. What did the bastard say? America growled as Russia ran his hand down his muscles. Then, without hesitation, grabbed his cock. America grunted in pain as he squeezed it.

"Who knew something so pathetic would cause so much trouble? It's not even big. Smaller than average, I would even say."

America swore. He wasn't fucking small! Not like a freaking Asian. And he wasn't willing to think Russia was just big.

"The only thing you do have going for you are those balls." Russia kneeled down now, as America watched, grunting in embarrassment. He knew it was his only weak spot. He always did love his balls. They had always been bigger than normal and they were commented on pretty often. During the Revolution when Prussia had come to train him and they had bathed in the waters. He marveled at his size. "Jesus!" He said. "No wonder you're such a tough little brat...you've got the biggest nads I've ever seen!"

What was the bastard going to do then? Cut them off? It wouldn't be too much of a surprise seeing as what he did to his sister. But he was surprised when the Russian did something else. He grasped one gently and held it within his hand. For a long moment he stared at it, as though hypnotized by the sight. Then he took his other hand and gently petted it.

Shit, no….America was getting turned on now. And with sorrow he remembered he was in rut. Russia heard the American moan above him.

"So this is your weak spot?" He said. The feel of his balls were something new to him. They were so soft, warm and firm. They seemed a bit smaller than last night, but even then, they were still impressive. It felt odd to hold America's babies in the palm of his hand. Knowing that thousands of little yanks were swimming in there, desperate to fertilize something. Suddenly Russia squeezed it and America gasped.

Russia looked up to see the yanks cock now starting to rise. Truth be told, it did grow bigger when erect. Russia almost laughed as he saw it twitch back and forth, America obviously trying to stop it from rising.

Russia then took the other ball sack and held both in his hands. It was new to be holding something so lively and they were pretty heavy. But then the memory of his sister came back to him. The memory of these things pounding into her back and forth and back and forth. As though laughing at him. He squeezed them again and up from above a drool of precum fell onto America's balls.

Russia took a look at his watch. Almost noon. That was when America would no longer be in control.

He stood up and walked away, to face the American again, who was panting in pain and pleasure, his cock furiously bobbing up and down, desperate for attention.

"Does someone want to mate?" Russia asked.

"No," America moaned, trying to make the feeling disappear. He had to get rid of it! Had to think of something else! Had to control it!

"You belong to me now. You'll be used for breeding a whole army of sons and daughters. To whom I will raise. Your children will belong to me."

America roared in anger, again trying to break his chains. To be honest, it was an arousing right for Russia. To see those muscles glisten with sweet as he struggled. To see that cock erect, determined, and proudly fight back. To see the look on the American's face as he snarled and roared like an animal, for it was an animal he was soon turning into.

America then looked up to hear Russia yelling something and then the door open to reveal a woman. She was gorgeous. Slim body, red hair, beautiful eyes. The sight of her was one thing, but the smell...it ran quickly from her and up America's nostrils. The smell of pussy and someone ovulating. The smell quickly wrapped around his mind and his eyes widened, the pupils in his eyes growing larger.

And then America felt himself snap. The rut had taken him over and now that feeling, that want to make babies arose in him again. He no longer felt sad or bad for what he did the previous day, only thankful he passed on his genes. He wanted to thrust her down and hump her and fill her belly with his seed.

He struggled on his chains, panting now, his cock so erect and balls growing more and more swollen.

"The musk is truly driving him mad," Russia marveled.

It wasn't any better for America when the woman dropped to all fours, her ass to him and her pussy right in his face. She was ready for him. She wanted him to take her. And she was just right there…

And then, without warning, he broke both chains on his arms and then broke free of the one around his ankles. Some part of his mind screamed and yelled in agony. Agony to not do this. To get ahold of himself and run. Run away and control himself. But those thoughts were growing weaker. He ran towards the woman and plopped right on top of her, quickly interesting his cock into her pussy and humping like a dog in heat. Russia walked towards the two to watch the display.

The American was really wasting no time, his ass moving up and down in the air. Alfred was gone and the rut was controlling him. Russia slowly got on his knees next to America, examining his face. America now had his head lifted to the ceiling and was panting, tongue out and eyes rolled in the back of his head. Russia had never seen someone in rut before this up close. It was almost beautiful to him.

He lifted his hand and petted America's back as he bred with the woman. He ran his hand down the smooth perfect tan skin and saw sweat begin to form. He then petted him again, as a man would do to a dog.

"Good boy," Russia said, only encouraging the American to go faster and faster. It was good to know he could still hear him, that Alfred wasn't completely gone. He wanted him to witness and feel his orgasm. But now he wanted to take another look at those balls. He went behind the two, watching as America's pucker twitched for something to be inserted in. And then saw those same balls again, pounding into the women with no mercy. They were now as swollen as they were the previous day, but Russia wasn't satisfied. He wanted them bigger. Larger and fit to be burst with seed. After all, that was what a good breeding dog was.

He heard the American moan in agony, knowing it was Alfred's voice trying to get himself to stop. Russia then leaned down and gripped the two massive balls and squeezed with all his might, forcing his seed to burst out. And then the voice was no more. America bellowed in orgasm and his seed flooded into the woman, expanding his cock to the point where it could no longer exit her. It was the most intense orgasm Russia had ever witnessed.

The bellow of America's orgasm was all but pleasure to Russia's ears. This was going to be a fun lifetime.


End file.
